Nonwoven abrasive articles used for cleaning, such as nonwoven abrasive scrub pads, can harbor microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi that can thrive and rapidly multiply in moist environments. Consequently, it is desirable to use materials that are effective at cleaning and that control or prevent the growth of unwanted microorganisms on nonwoven abrasive articles. Although various approaches have been taken to try to solve the problem of microbial growth on nonwoven abrasive articles used for cleaning, such approaches have not produced nonwoven abrasive articles that have long lasting effects on a broad spectrum of organisms.
Therefore, there continues to be a demand for improved nonwoven abrasive articles.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.